


Breathless

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 14: Breath Play.  Always trust Dean for a new idea. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

Sam charges into the cool water, Dean not far behind him. He pushes off the sandbar, body freefloating in the water, and his tension vanishes with the luxurious sensation. Then common sense reasserts itself, and he braces slightly. Waiting for it.

Dean manages to wait for a full sixty seconds before ducking his brother underneath the gently lapping water. The beach is empty, they are on private land, technically. The thankful homeowner, now minus a pair of imps, suggested that if they wanted to make the drive and the hike, they were welcome to the beach. Considering the guy was nursing a broken arm, it was a pretty sure shot they’d be alone for a while. Dean lazily flips Sam into a headlock, and Sam allows himself float, leaving Dean to support his weight.

Sam reaches an arm up around behind them, a lazy but successful attempt to see if he can twist Dean’s swim trunks into a wedgie. It earns him a light smack on the top of the head. He’s restrained more firmly, realizes Dean’s making for the next sandbar out. He drifts with his brother in the lifeguard-trained grip, feeling safe. His toes drag the bottom and he stands up abruptly, breaking the loose hold. Sam draws his brother up into a wet kiss, smiling at the slight chill to the older man’s lips.

Dean returns it with interest due, and slides a tentative hand down Sam’s body in time to feel his cock come to life, in tandem with his own.

“Don’t think I’ve done it in a lake before,” he says.

“You want it in the lake, you better hope this bar gets a lot shallower, or we’re gonna have to swim back in a ways,” warns Sam.

Dean’s eyes sparkle. “Maybe not. Got an idea.”

“Oh?”

Dean’s tongue circles his lips suggestively, then he glances down towards Sam’s erect cock then back up to meet Sam’s eyes.

“Dude, you’ll drown if you try to blow me,” he chuckles, lazy and cool and relaxed, with the sunlight warm on his damp hair.

“Maybe not,” comes Dean’s reply. “D’you remember Dad teaching us about rescue breathing?”

That catches Sam’s attention. He remembers the lesson well. Some kid had gotten trapped under a dock, drowned near where they were staying once, and John hadn’t taken it very well. He’d made sure their next motel had a pool, and then he’d taken Dean, holding him under water, while Sam traveled between the surface and his brother’s lips with sips of precious oxygen. Both boys had been surprised at how long Dean was able to hang on before tapping out, and Sam had managed a longer time than his brother for once. Sam’s eyes come alive with a light that Dean thinks he recognizes.

“You game, Sam?”

“Yeah.” He scoots a little further out in the lake, though, where the sandbar rises just a little. Just in case his knees get weak. They kiss long, hot, deep, and both their bodies are on fire in the cool water. He massages Sam’s shoulders with dexterous fingers while he takes some deep breaths. Dean flashes a brilliant smile, one that makes the younger boy’s heart skip a beat – well, maybe a couple of beats there, and it’s like he’s stolen Sam’s breath as Sam watches him sink under the water.

Seconds later, Sam’s overcome by the surreal sensation of Dean’s warm mouth around his cock, sucking hard once, twice, thee times before he’s sliding off. Sam takes a giant breath of water, sinks down below the surface, and meets his brother’s lips. Then he’s overcome by the dual sensation – so precisely timed - of Dean engulfing him at the same time Sam surfaces to take another breath of air. He gets lost in the sensations, breath, sink, release, ecstasy. Dean’s hand never leaves Sam’s cock, either.

Dean thinks that the most mesmerizing thing is the fact that their eyes meet each time Sam gives Dean a breath, their green eyes glittering at each other under the surface of the water. He thinks this works better than it did when they were boys, when Sam was smaller. Sam’s giving him more air, granting him more time to perfect this new, underwater technique. His own cock swells harder by the second, the fight to stay rational about his need for air pushes his buttons, fiercely and rapidly.

Sam has a hand on Dean’s shoulder, so he’s more aware of his brother’s movements, so he’s aware if Dean discovers distress below the lake’s surface. He’s so close, and as he passes another sip of air between their lips, he squeezes Dean’s shoulder, so Dean knows he’s about to come. There’s a dangerous glitter in Dean’s eyes, and seconds later he discovers why - Dean’s hands are around his waist, not letting him rise to the surface for more air. There’s a moment of panic, and then there’s a queer, floating kind of ecstasy, as he comes, comes, comes, staring up at the unbroken surface of the sparkling water, the unreachable sun above him.

Dean releases his brother’s cock, unable to take the sensation of having his mouth flooded while they’re underwater. He feels his own orgasm straining, and pushes off from the bottom hard, taking both of them to the surface. As the first breath of clean air hits his lungs, he’s coming hard. Sam’s managing to support him somehow, so that he doesn’t sink below the surface, because suddenly his bones are liquid with exhaustion.

Sam thinks he’s died as he comes out of the water, between the denial of oxygen and post orgasmic haze. His body thinks on it’s own, rights itself, feet plant firmly on the lake floor, supporting his brother. He gently slides a hand underneath Dean’s back, helping his brother to float atop the gentle lapping of the water, aware of the aftershocks ringing through the older man’s body and in his own. He stands there, letting the sunlight soak into himself, letting the water flow through him, and breathes, breathes in air, something that was simple an hour ago, but is beautifully complex and complete now.

Dean’s head is cradled on Sam’s shoulder, eyes closed, chest rising and falling gracefully. The sun’s starting to sink, the day cooling down, and it’s a whole new world up here. He’s content to let his brother hold him, and when he shivers with the chill of the water, he feels Sam push off from the sandbar. Sam’s got him in an identical hold to the one Dean used earlier, moving through the water with practiced ease, towing his brother along with him. Sam’s arm goes around his waist at the point where they have to walk, and he slips his own around Sam. They stroll in together, collapse onto the towels spread out on the still warm sand, and as the sun sinks below the horizon, their hazy eyes fall into sleep.

They wake under the stars, breathe in, and kiss. Their eyes meet, linger. Both know deep down that every kiss from here on out will be a breath of air, a breath of life, a breath that slips in and out, leaving love behind.


End file.
